villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
F.A.N.G
F.A.N.G is an antagonist and one of Shadaloo's Four Heavenly Kings, which appears for the first time as the secondary antagonist in Street Fighter V. He is voiced by Shigeru Chiba in the Japanese version (who also voices played Hyness from Kirby: Star Allies and Kefka Palazzo in the Japanese version of Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. In the English version, he is voiced by Jesse Merlin, who also voices Impact Man. History When he was a child, he was trained to control the ways of the Poison Hand by a cartel of assassins known as Nguuhao in order to use this ability as a weapon. He also forced to be exposed along with other children with poison in controlled environments as part of his training to master this technique. F.A.N.G grew up watching children all around him die over the course of his training, but these events made him stronger and he became the strongest user of the Poison Hand, dubbed "the Fang of the Nguuhao", and later becoming the new leader of the Nguuhao. Alongside 4 other assassins who helped each other survive the unforgiving conditions they were put under, they began making progress into the Asian underworld as professional assassins, making their mark on it. With time, he became famous enough to be sent on a mission to assassinate M. Bison with the help of other Nguuhao assassins, however he was defeated by Bison and watched the other assassins being killed by Bison, the latter revealed that he is immune to their poison and continued to fight with F.A.N.G. After the fight, Bison spares his life and asks him to join Shadaloo, F.A.N.G accepted and he worked his way up Shadaloo's ranks, becoming one of Shadaloo's Four Heavenly Kings, replacing Sagat, as second in command and a notable factor in Bison's Operation C.H.A.I.N.S. Personality At first glance, F.A.N.G can come across as a rather comical relief villain, but the crimes that he's committed may make him even worse than M. Bison. He has completely melted people with his venom, and even went as far as to scrape up the remains of a victim to lick it off his hand for pleasure. He even threatened a child that he'll do the same to them if they don't cooperate with his demands. His clan also kidnaps children. It should be noted however, F.A.N.G was more ruthless and dangerous prior to induction into Shadaloo. Along with originally bearing little to no emotion due to his profession and upbringing, he was also colder and calculating, willing to maintain distance and safety by killing off anyone that attempted to garner friendship and camaraderie with him, and admired the feeling of being feared greater than respect. It is said that his time in Shadaloo eventually developed him emotionally and loosened his demeanor, though ruthlessness from his upbringing still remain. On the other hand, this also lets him display his sadism more openly. He makes it clear that he cares about no one but himself; tormenting his men and serving M. Bison only out of fear. The only moment that makes him somewhat sympathetic is when he mourns Bison's death. Even then, he likely only did so out of respect and not because he cared for him. Overall, F.A.N.G while comical, commits crimes that contradict his less serious side. Hes is nothing more than a heartless monster who loves being feared more than respected. Even Bison, isn't as outspoken regarding his sadism. Powers and Abilities *'Poison Generation & Manipulation': Exposure to deadly poison from his Poison Hand training made him immune to poisons and toxins as well as endowing him ability to generate poisonous substance from his hands, which became an infamous aspect of his power. Whenever his poison attacks connect, they continuously deal damage to his opponent’s life bar until he gets hit or the poison runs its course. He usually applies his poison via his Poison Hand techniques. Unfortunately, his hands are coated with poison, to avoid poisoning or melting anything he touches, he wears a changpao with elongated sleeves which are used as makeshift gloves. *'Martial Arts': Having trained in harsh but controlled poisoned environments, he has developed into a powerful fighter who is infamous with the way of Poison Hand and Chinese Kenpo. Paired with his ability to poison, F.A.N.G has long range attacks and slippery movements. **'Nishidoku': His V-Skill, Nishodoku, sends out a slow moving poison-filled projectile. If it makes contact with the opponent, it will begin to slowly deal damage. **'Dokunomu': His V-Trigger I, Dokunomu, is his ultimate defense: F.A.N.G emits a poisonous cloud around his body that constantly deals damage to the opponent as long as they’re near him. **'Shishiruirui': When he uses his Critical Art, Shishiruirui, he launch the opponent into the air and damage them by flapping his sludge covered arms like a bird. Gallery 0908bec786eb0d59b9c2193cca9f6607.png flying.jpeg F.A.N.G.jpeg Fintro.jpeg F.A.N.G Background.jpg|F.A.N.G's past. Trivia *His appearance resembles the Harpist from the 2004 film Kung Fu Hustle. *He also similar with Shang Tsung from Mortal Kombat series. Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Minion Category:Street Fighter Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Social Darwinists Category:Enforcer Category:Assassins Category:Right-Hand Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:The Heavy Category:Mastermind Category:Weaklings Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Necromancers Category:Successful Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Cowards Category:Envious Category:Opportunists Category:Pure Evil Category:Saboteurs Category:Sophisticated Category:Deal Makers Category:Pawns Category:Psychopath Category:Obsessed Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Provoker Category:Stalkers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Nameless Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry